


She's Cute

by Lucky_Rain



Category: tymy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, tymy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Rain/pseuds/Lucky_Rain
Summary: Yuyan and Yuxin are childhood friend’s, so are their parents.Yuyan mom is cool and funny. Yuxin mom is strict but kindYuyan like cute girls and find Yuxin cool not cuteYuxin likes to dance and Xueer but always act cute in front of Yuyan
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Yu Yan, Liu Yuxin/Yu Yan (Idol Producer)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

YuYan and Yuxin are childhood friends. Even their parents are childhood friends

When Yuyan came out to her parents they accepted her right away but Yuxin mom was different, she became angry and blame her love for dancing. She blame herself for lack of discipline of her daughter, she demanded Yuxin to move out from her dorm and comeback home. She told Yuxin they will search talk some expert to make her straight again when Yuxin refused her mother didn’t talk to her for almost a year.

When Yuyan's mother suddenly learn what happen to Yuxin and her mother, she angrily went to Yuxin house and talk to Yuxin's mother after a few months of talking and coming with Yuyan mother to a meeting about accepting their children, Yuxin mother went to Yuxin dorm, hug her daughter and asked for forgiveness.

After everything settled, Yu family and Liu Family have a family bonding which they always do quarterly

Everyone is having a joyous time when suddenly Yuyan mother said

“ so Yuxin dear when will you court my daughter”

Yuxin who is drinking juice while reading suddenly spit her drink on her book.

“mom” Yuyan shouted while patting Yuxin back Yuxin was coughing shock by a sudden question

“what!? What did I do? I just asked a valid question”

Yuxin mom just smile awkwardly, she accepted her daughter sexuality but still not ready for her to have a relationship but she didn’t voice her opinion because she knew if her daughter will have a girlfriend, she prefers Yuyan

“mom how many times I told you, I like cute girl, Yuxin is cool but not cute” When Yuxin heard Yuyan, she cant help but chuckled

“why are you laughing dear?” Yuxin mom asked

“she said she like cute girls but can’t even talk property to one, like one time when we’re about to go to school, chengxuan, cute girl by the not my type..

Again, Yuxin mom smile awkwardly

… she wanted to asked us if were joining the school contest this year but I refuse because I needed to learn this dance step shifu show me and it was so cool, then I have to read many book xiai lend me and..

“hon your getting off topic” Yuyan mother said

“shut up Yuxin don’t you dare continue your story special with my mother” Yuyan glared daring Yuxin to continue

Yuxin stick her tongue out and still continue “oh chengxuan continue talking and Yuyan just stand there awkwardly with a creepy smile and just glancing at Chenxuan”

Everyone at the table laugh and Yuyan stand up and walk away from the table.

Yuxin knew Yuyan will go to her room, she saw her childhood friend sitting in her bed and meditating

Once Yuxin enter the room a flying pillow hit her head. She didn’t try to avoid knowing Yuyan will do worse if she miss

“YanYan that hurt! Im seeing stars”

“serve you right”

Yuxin pout and went near Yuyan, roll her eyes and avoided looking at Yuxin, she can’t be mad if Yuxin continue to pout at her

“stop pouting not cute”

Yuxin chuckle seeing Yuyan was done being angry

“sorry”

“stop telling my mom story about me at school and also tell her I’m not your type”

Yuxin put her hand in her mouth and fake shocked

“but Yanyan your my type”

Yuyan smack Yuxin at the back of her head

“Your type is Xueer not me”

Yuxin chuckled and shrug, she just changes topic knowing joking is over

“Yanyan, is ayi(aunt) finally allowing to move and dorm with me?”

Yuyan sighed finally after many years of convincing her mother, she finally agree in one condition is to dorm with Yuxin

“yes she finally agree, I think she agree because she knows now your gay and she finally have a chance to achieve her dream to be in law with your parent”

Yuxin can only laugh

“when? So, we can move at the same day. I don’t want my Yanyan to be alone in her first day away from her Mama”

“stop” Yuyan said glaring at Yuxin seeing she started teasing again “second week of august, I already back my thing and my mom already cry plenty. I also heard her say this is for the best.”

“ok good I have a new dorm mate” Yuxin smile at Yuyan

Yuyan can only look away not knowing why she can’t look at smiling Yuxin for a long period of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuxin, Linfan and Keran are walking around campus.

“so Liu laoshi, how was Yuyan as a housemate?” Keran asked 

“Youre living with scary Yuyan?” Linfan shockingly asked

Yuxin chuckled and said “Linfan why are you still scared of Yuyan, I told you she don’t bite and answering your question Keke, she’s okay a perfect housemate for that matter, she cooks, she’s not messy, you know I hate messy person..” Yuxin and Keran looking at Linfan  
“I’m not messy, I told you I going to clean my room”  
Keran can only roll her eyes knowing it will not happen

“even if we’re childhood friend, she respect my privacy, she’s not noisy” gain the two are looking at Linfan.

“me again..” Linfan was about to defend herself when she saw familiar figure up ahead of them.

“I think we should go to another direction”

Keran and Yuxin look at Linfan. Yuxin was about to look ahead when she jumps and headlock her. Keran was about to push Linfan away from Yuxin when she saw why Linfan is acting weirdly.  
“yes, we should go that way” Keran said 

But Yuxin finally got out of the headlock and finally saw what they are hiding.  
It was Xueer and Jiaqi flirting at each other. 

Yuxin just smile sadly and said “ why are you acting like that, we bound to see each other eventually”

“liu laoushi”  
“Yuxin”  
Yuxin walk ahead and the two follow her.  
Jiaqi and Xueer saw the three and the two stop what they are doing  
“Yuxin” Xueer called but Yuxin just continue to walk ignoring Xueer call  
Linfan just glare at Jiaqi and Xueer while Keran just look at Yuxin with concern.

When Yuxin know that she’s far away from Xueer she suddenly run towards her dorm. Leaving Linfan and Keran. Linfan was about to follow Yuxin but Keran stop her.  
“we should go find Yuyan”  
“what why?”  
“I think Yuyan know what to do about Yuxin problem”  
“oh, okay just find Yuyan and I will go find Anqi”  
“Anqi?”  
“because one im still scared of her and two Anqi text me and we are going to eat hotpot”  
Before Keran can say anything she already saw Linfan running away, she can only sighed.  
Not knowing Yuyan schedule, she thought of calling one of Yuyan friend

“Keni”  
“hello, Keraan? You call me, oh my goodness! Keran finally called me, why? Do you finally see my superior beauty and finally asking me out?”  
Keran can only roll her eyes , finally realizing why she don’t call Zeng Keni  
“no, I’m just asking if you know Yuyan number or where she is?”  
Keran heard Keni being shock “Keran, no way! Yuyan is not for you, sorry my friend but she don’t like cool girl, she like cute girls”  
“ZENG KENI!!the fuck are you talking about, I just need to talk to Yuyan its about Yuxin”  
“what about about baobei Yuxin, did something happen to my baobei? Tell me, you don’t need to tell Yuyan I can solve it, if it my baobei”  
“oh my god Keni, youre worst than Linfan, im hanging up and just txt me Yuyan number”  
Keran drop the call, her head hurt just talking to Keni. Seconds later she receive Yuyan number and a long text from Keni.

She ignore the text and proceeding calling Yuyan.

“hello who’s this? If its another called to asked me out, im sorry youre not my type”  
*OMG is everyone in our campus this weird* Keran thought, she took a deep breathe before talking  
“Yuyan, its me Keran, Yuxin friend and before you said anything I did’nt call to asked you out, its about Yuxin”  
Yuyan quickly drop the call and run. Keran was shock that Yuyan just drop the call, minute later she heard her phone ring  
“where is she?”  
Keran stop herself from chuckling.  
“I saw her run towards your dorm..” keran was about to continue talking but the call drop again.  
*OMG people in our campus are really weird* Keran thought

Yuyan run towards her dorm, not thinking about anything but seeing Yuxin.

When she opens the door room she quickly run towards Yuxin bed and saw the girl lying in bed and crying.  
Yuxin was shocked a little when she feels someone hug her, but the scent she knows who it was.  
“Yanyan”  
“just cry all you want, we will talk later”  
Yuyan feel Yuxin nod her head, 10 minutes of hearing her childhood friend crying she heard her snoring.  
*what happen? Why are you crying Yuxin? Who did this to you?* Yuyan thought.   
She look at her childhood friend and can’t help but be heart broken, it’s the first time she saw Yuxin cry like this. When they were little when Yuxin fall on her knee, she just smiles and said she ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuxin wakes up from her sleep and when she open her eyes she can’t see anything full of hair is covering her face. She quickly removes the her and saw Yuyan is sleeping next to her, she can’t help but smile a little.  
“Yanyan”  
Yuyan quickly wakes up  
“Yanyan I’m hungry, cook for me please” Yuxin said trying to smile but fail.  
“ok, what do you want to eat?”  
“anything except for corn”  
“yah! Corn is very tasty” Yuyan shouted  
Yuxin chuckled and thought *I need to cheer up*. She doesn’t want people to worry about her.  
She just felt hurt seeing Xueer but its not Xueer fault, she already warned her that she like someone else more than her.  
Yuyan quickly went to their fridge to look for something to eat and find a ingredient for barbeque.  
“Yanyan, what are we having?” Yuxin asked, she went behind Yuyan to see what inside their fridge.  
“Xin, I know you’re hungry but behave just wait for whatever food I’m making”  
Yuxin pout and walk towards their common area. Their common area is between their bed. She then get her book and just started her homework.

After dinner  
Yuxin was the one who clean the dishes. Its unspoken rules of the two, Yuyan cook and Yuxin do the dishes.  
Yuxin is sitting in her bed while reading a book Xiai lend her, Yuyan sit her bed and look at Yuxin.  
“what happen Xin?”  
Yuxin acting shocked, it’s the first time Yuyan called her by nickname  
“Yanyan, you just called me Xin, omg it’s a milestone, im going to cry again”  
Yuyan glare are Yuxin and said “If you don’t want me to call you Xin then fine but don’t change subject”  
Yuxin pout and again Yuyan don’t know why she need to not look at her childhood friend.  
“no, call me by nickname. I like it and about your question can we not talk about it?”  
“no, I want to know. I just saw my childhood friend cried like a baby for the first time, I wont let it go. Tell me who is the person I’m going to kill”  
“no one”  
“its Xueer? It’s her, this past few week I didn’t saw her with you”  
“don’t kill her”  
“omg its really because of her” Yuyan is about to stand when Yuxin went to her and hug her childhood friend  
“please let it go Yanyan, it’s not really her fault I cried, she warn me few week ago that she like someone else better than me”  
Yuyan stop struggling when she heard her childhood friend. She then return the hug  
“why you didn’t tell me soon about this? you’re an idiot”  
“I didn’t like you to worry”  
Yuyan push Yuxin away from her then smack her head “idiot, if something happen to you, you should tell me. I’m always worry about you since you’re an idiot”  
Yuxin rub her head and just pout. Yuxin like to pout, she knew Yuyan slightly find her cute went she pout.

The next day

Yuyan and Yuxin are walking in the campus. Yuxin felt weird, they only walk. Yuyan never walk with Yuxin inside campus, they only walk together from dorm to school entrance. Yuyan will always say, I don’t like the look in people when they’re together.

“Yanyan?”  
“What?”  
“you’re walking with me inside school”  
“I knew idiot”  
“but you said..”  
“people always change their mind, so do I”  
Yuxin just chuckled, she didn’t speak anymore, she like Yuyan beside her. All morning they are beside each other inside the campus waiting for their class to start.

when the two finally arrive at their building to their next class, a girl went in front of them, a shy girl giving Yuxin a letter.  
Yuyan get the letter and quickly run away from them  
“oooh a love letter” Yuyan tease  
“give me the letter Yanyan, its not nice to read someone else letter”  
“im not reading it, im not even opening it, get it from me” Yuyan said and stretching her hand outside the railing  
“stop it Yanyan, you know im afraid of height, give me the letter” Yuxin said trying to get the letter from Yuyan, she then pin Yuyan in the railing still trying to get the letter.  
Yuyan was shocked, Yuxin face is too close, she suddenly felt her heart starting to beat faster.  
*OMG* Yuyan thought  
She didn’t even realise Yuxin finally got the letter from her.  
“You thought i cant get the letter from you, ha!”  
But Yuyan is still standing still, stiff at the sudden beating heart, she just looking at Yuxin face.  
“Yanyan are you…” before Yuxin can continue her sentence, Zeng Keni suddenly appear  
“baobei, Yuyan”  
“oh that my cue for next class, byebye” Yuxin hen run away from Yuyan and Keni.  
“baobei, byebye” Keni waving her hand and the she look at the frozen Yuyan “Yuyan are you ok”  
“omg she’s cute”  
“who? New baobei? Where?  
“OMG!!” Yuyan shouted holding her head and walk away from Keni  
“what?what happen” Keni can only scrath her head


	4. Chapter 4

Earlier that day 

Yuyan and Yuxin are walking in the campus.  
“Yanyan, my feet hurt can we sit over their and eat your lunch”  
“Yah, it’s only 8 in the morning”  
“Yanyan it’s your fault, I told you we should eat breakfast first before going but you insist to go early”  
*I need to find Xueer to let her know what I’m thinking*  
“are you looking for someone Yanyan?”  
“no one, I’m just looking around nothing is wrong with that” Yuyan lied

Somewhere in campus  
“why are we here?”  
“I need to see them to know my hunch is true, I will show you but first we need to find them”

Another part of the campus  
“Xueer, I finally found you”  
“Keran! Are you here to scold me?”  
“why? I thought you two are getting along well, why suddenly saying you like someone else better”  
“have you seen Yuxin with Yuyan?”  
“No, Why? There is no connection in what I’m asking you right now” Keran said glare at Xueer. When she saw Yuxin running away, she is sure, she saw Yuxin crying  
“you wouldn’t know my reason; you just have to see them together”  
Keran look at Xueer, still not understanding the girl, she is mad because her friend is in pain right now  
“I saw them earlier, I hide because knowing Yuyan I will be dead if she saw me, follow me Keran”  
Keran follow Xueer quietly, she wanted to know what the girl in front of her is thinking, she wanted to why she suddenly dump Yuxin, the last she saw the two they’re sweet at each other, like they’re in love.  
“stop, look over there” Xueer said  
Not far from them Yuxin and Yuyan are sitting on the bench.  
Keran think the two are sitting beside each other awkwardly “are they stranger, they are talking but not looking at each other”  
“Keran, just wait and look carefully”  
Then Keran saw, when Yuyan is not looking at Yuxin, Yuxin is looking at Yuyan lovingly, the sweet smile in Yuxin face can tell that she adores the girl beside her and when Yuyan caught Yuxin looking at her she will avert and hide her shy away from the girl beside her.  
“OMG” Keran said  
“see, now I can tell you, yes I like myself better Keran, I need to stop liking Yuxin before I fall in love. Cause I know in the end she will not choose me; I know one of this day that two will eventually see how they are in love with each other”  
“Xue…” before Keran apologize to Xueer someone hug Xueer.  
“aaaammm…mam what is going on?”  
“poor girl, im so sorry for you, here, this candy is for you and You there, you need a candy too”  
Xueer and Keran are shocked by the old lady in front of her, the other old lady is just smiling awkwardly.  
The strange old lady looks at her companion and said “I told you I am right, now we go home”  
When the two old ladies left, Keran awkwardly asked “should we eat this candy? Im sorry for judging you”  
“it’s okay, Jiaqi helping me move on” Xueer said, eat the candy and walk away from Keran 

Back to tymy

“did you see that Xin?”  
“where?”  
“there! I thought I saw mom and your mom”  
“where? Impossible, your mom yes but my mom will not come here”  
“But, but”  
“come on Yanyan, its impossible. Maybe you just miss Ayi”  
Yuyan just roll her eyes, she is sure she saw the two walking away towards the gate.  
“Yanyan come on, give me your lunch box. Im hungry, I’ll just buy you lunch later” Yuxin said and then proceed to acting cute. Yuyan just shove her lunch toward Yuxin and look away.  
*I can’t even say no* Yuyan thought. When Yuxin is busy eating, Yuyan look at Yuxin and smile.


	5. Chapter 5

When Yuyan finally arrive at her class, she quickly sat in her seat and started mentally panicking

*I cannot believe what is happening, how in the hell my heart is beating this fast!? It’s just Yuxin my fucking childhood friend*

“Yuyan, why did you leave me there? We have the same class” Keni said pouting at what happen earlier.

But Yuyan ignore her still in her panicking mood *when did she have that smile? Is she always smiling at all the girls like that?*

“are you okay Yuyan? You’re on your own world again?” Keni again try to get Yuyan attention.

*OMG Yuyan, feeling jealous already, OMG what is happening to me*

Keni was tired of being ignore, she finally shook Yuyan to get her attention

“WHAT!” Yuyan shouted.

Keni was shock, she bites her lips and shook her head.

Yuyan finally realize what she did, she sighed heavily and said “sorry Keni, im just not in the mood right now, what do you want?”

“you said earlier you saw cute girl? Who is she?”

She then again remembers what happen earlier and her heart started to beat faster again. *OMG*

*she’s in her own world again*

Before Keni asked Yuyan again

Chengxuan suddenly appear in front of then

“Hi Keni Jiejie, Yuyan Jiejie”

“oh hi Baobei”

“hi meimei” Yuyan said and proceed to mentally panicking

Keni and Chengxuan gasped at what happen, it’s the first time Yuyan greet chengxuan without being shy

Chengxuan smile brightly finally her Yuyan jiejie greet her properly, she wanted to be close to Yuyan but the girl in front of her will be shy and act differently.

Yuyan look up to see Keni shocked face and Chengxuan bright smile

“what?” Yuyan asked

“Yuyan you finally greet baobei xuan normally” Keni said and chengxuan nodded

“Oh” she wanted to refute and said she always greeted chengxuan normally but thinking about it Keni is right.

“maybe Jiejie finally knew that she like…..” before Chengxuan can continue her sentence Keni put her hand in her mouth and Keni whisper ‘don’t tell her’

“what!? What are you trying to say meimei? Keni let go of Meimei she’s trying to say something”

Chengxuan smile awkwardly and said “oh its nothing Jiejie, oh before I forget Keni Jiejie can I borrow your old notebook for xxxxx subject”

“sure, lets go to my locker room” Keni said and quicky drag Chenxuan out

Yuyan scratch the back of her head anf thought *poor meimei, she will learn Keni notebook will consist of just drawing*

She then felt her phone vibrate indicating someone chat her, she quickly look at the chat and her heart started beating faster again, Yuxin sent her a picture and text asking her to have dinner together

*stop panicking and reply to her*

Meanwhile Keni and Chengxuan

“Jiejie, we can stop now. I know you don’t take note, we don’t have to go all the way to your locker”

“baobei your hurting my heart”

“jiejie you’re such a flirt” Chengxuan said and chuckle

“so Jiejie why did you stop me from saying Yuyan jiejie likes Yuxin Jiejie”

“I’m so impress baobei, I already told them about it many times but the two will always laugh hard and deny strongly, let them figure it out for themselve”

“but Jiejie, the two are too oblivious of how they feel for each other, I don’t know why Yuxin jiejie started courting Xueer Jiejie, I know she like Yuyan jiejie more and I can tell that Yuyan Jiejie find Yuxin jiejie cute, I always saw them together from afar, I see the way they look at each other, I saw how Yuyan jiejie will panic if yuxin Jiejie will smile cutely at her, or how Yuxin Jiejie will look at Yuyan Jiejie lovingly while she talk”

“oh g, Baobei that a lot of words and jiejie in a sentence but I know what you are talking about, I think Xueer already saw it, seeing that Yuxin and Xueer are not hanging out anymore.”

“but I want them to be together now Keni Jiejie”

Keni patted Chengxuan head and said “time will tell baobei, we just have to wait”

Chengxuan sighed sadly. Keni smile at the girl in front of her because she feels the same way too

*I just hope they know it soon* Keni thought

Meanwhile at Yuxin

*is her class started already? Its been 15 mins and she doesn’t reply to me, Yanyan is my photo ugly? But I look cute* Yuxin thought while looking at her phone and waiting for Yuyan’s reply


	6. Chapter 6

Two months later (summer break)

Yuxin is bored in their home, she already texted Yuyan to hang out but again her childhood friend ignores her.  
“Yuxin dear are you okay?” Yuxin mom asked. Since morning she saw her daughter having a big sighed.  
“I’m ok mom im just bored”  
“why don’t you asked Yuyan to hang out”  
“I already did, look” Yuxin saw her phone screen to her mom “she didn’t check my message” she then sighed  
*I thought she likes my daughter? Why is she ignoring her? * Yuxin mom thought  
Before Mrs Liu can say anything, she heard her phone ring.  
“I’m going to answer this dear”  
“ok mom”

Mrs Liu then went to their kitchen to answer her phone

“OMG, meimei what took you so long to answer the phone”  
“hello Jiejie nice to talk to you too, why did you call” Mrs Liu said, she knows her Jiejie attitude  
“we really are going to be in law” Mrs Yu said and laugh out loud  
“what are you talking about jiejie, I just spoke to my daughter and yuyan is ignoring her”  
“that can’t be true! I just saw my daughter watching all our video with Yuxin in it and she can’t stop screaming”  
“but, aish I don’t know Jiejie what is going on but from here, I can see my daughter is laying in the sofa and watching something in her phone and looking bored”  
“meimei we need to do something; I want grand kid”  
“jiejie our daughter is just a college student and they are both girls how can you say that”  
“oh come on meimie, its 2020 science have already known what to do”  
Mrs Liu can only sighed arguing with her Jiejie is like arguing with a brick wall, before she can ask what will they do, Mrs Yu already talk and talk and talk.

When Mrs Liu conversation with her jiejie end, she sighed her ears hurt. She needed to do something before she proceeds to their plan, she needed to know what her daughter really feel she didn’t like to hurt her daughter feeling anymore.

“dear”  
“yes mom”  
“do you like Yuyan?”  
“yes mom, why did you ask?”  
“no dear, that’s not what I mean, what I mean is do you like Yuyan, no no love do you love Yuyan?”  
Yuxin furrow her brows and answer “yes mom”  
“no dear I don’t think you understand me” Mrs Liu sighed, how should she ask the question properly,   
Yuxin chuckled seeing her mother’s face  
“mom I know what you mean, Yes mom I like, love Yuyan more than friend but she doesn’t like love me that way, so I’m searching for someone who likes love me” Yuxin answer not really thinking properly  
“No!!!!” Mrs Liu shouted covering her mouth. Her daughter already given up  
“Mom!?”  
“are you sure Yuyan don’t like you?”  
“yes mom, how many times she told me she likes cute girl, that she finds me cool not cute” Yuxin said smiling but tears fall in her eyes. Yuxin is shocked realizing what she told to her mother.  
“I’m going to my room mom; I suddenly feel sleepy” Yuxin said she wipes her tears and running towards her.   
Mrs Liu wanted to follow her daughter but she heard Yuxin locked her room.

Yuxin lay in her bed and can’t stop crying, she again remembers how she stop being hopeful that one day Yuyan will like her back.

Flashback  
When Yuxin 13 years old

Yuxin change her clothes and quickly run towards Yuyan’s house, she wanted to asked Yuyan why she left school without her. She remembers saying to Yuyan that she needed to talk to Shanshan for a second and they can go home together. She was about to enter in the front gate when it was locked, she then decided to run towards the backyard.

When she was about to open Yuyan’s bedroom door she heard Yuyan said “I will like cute girl, mom I tell you only cute girl, I hate Liu Yuxin”  
Yuxin was shocked, she run towards her house and cry their till night, she ignores her mother that night.   
Yuxin woke up the next morning and her head hurt, so she lied to her mother that she doesn’t feel well, looking at her daughter pale face and knowing Yuxin never lie, she understands and she let her daughter stay at home.

When noon come, Yuxin woke up by the bang in her bedroom door, she slowly walks towards her door and open it, she saw a worried Yuyan and Shanshan from behind.  
“are you okay Yuxin?” Shanshan asked first but before Yuxin can answer Yuyan drag Yuxin back to her bed  
“you dummy why are you sick? dummy” Yuyan said  
“My head hurt Yanyan, massage my head” Yuxin said then pout, she smiles secretly when Yuyan look away. *I guess I’m ok with this, being beside her is not bad* Yuxin thought. while Yuyan is concentrating massaging Yuxin head….

From then on, Yuxin lower her expectation in regard with Yuyan, everytime Yuyan said she likes cute girl, and doesn’t like her, it hurt her a lot until this day that she actually did not feel anything when Yuyan said it, she just feels numb. Over the years she finally learns to joke around with Yuyan about her liking cute girls and before she went to college, she finally accepts that Yuyan will just be her childhood friend.

when she went to college and meet more people, she decides to find love again but its difficult when Yuyan is always around but she dates girls and she thought Xueer is the closes to replace Yuyan in her heart. She really like Xueer they click together but in the end even Xueer like someone else not her 

Yuxin actually was happy when Yuyan become clingy when she thought Xueer broke her heart but her happiness was live short when Yuyan suddenly avoided her, she know that her childhood friend is avoiding her but she was afraid to asked why, she was afraid to hear what Yuyan will say but it never stop her from asking to hang out.

After two hours  
A loud bang wake Yuxin up.  
“stop, im coming, im coming” Yuxin shouted, her head hurt from crying. When she opens the door she saw a worried Yuyan.  
“it’s summer break and you are sick dummy”  
*Dejavu*  
“Yah dummy, stop spacing out and head back to your bed”  
“but you’re the reason why I am out of bed Yanyan” Yuxin said and pout, it become a habit that she will act cute in front of Yuyan.  
“because you’re a dummy, you know you’re sick and you close your bedroom door” Yuyan said and drag Yuxin back to her bed.  
When Yuxin lay down automatic a hand massage her head.   
“You are a dummy” Yuyan said and concentrating massaging Yuxin head

Yuxin smile, she closes her eyes and just feel relax. *dejavu*

“I want some ice cream Yanyan”  
“Your mom told us your sick, my mom drags me here hurriedly, no your sick no ice cream”   
Yuxin freeze for a few seconds remembering what she told her mother earlier, she never thought that she will tell anyone about her feeling for Yuyan.  
Yuxin hug Yuyan and whine “Yanyan I want ice cream”  
Yuyan quickly pushes Yuxin and said “alright, alright, get up dummy, we’ll get ice cream”   
Yuxin smile widely and get up. Yuyan quickly look away, stop herself from screaming cute and she thought *I hope Yuxin didn’t hear my beating heart, really im the dummy here*

The two of them went to the nearest convenience store, Yuxin was whining because the two of them are walking slowly but Yuyan argue that Yuxin is sick. The two are bickering when someone call the two of them. They look who it was   
Yuxin smile when she saw who it was but furrow her brows when she heard Yuyan whisper “oh its your first love Su Shanshan”


	7. Chapter 7

“What are you talking about Yanyan” Yuxin asked looking at the younger girl beside her.  
‘We’ll talk about this later xin, just go and talk to her’ Yuyan whisper and push Yuxin toward the girl in front of them  
Yuxin furrow her brows still looking at Yuyan but the younger girl gesture to go ahead and talk to the girl in front of her. Yuyan have to hide her face to Yuxin to stop herself from crying, her heart hurt, she didn’t know why she is doing what she’s doing.  
When Yuyan look up to see what is happening she saw Yuxin chuckle and Shanshan giggle. Feeling broken, her feet suddenly walk away but she had not yet taken her fifth step when she felt someone holding his hand  
“why did you leave me there?”  
“are you done talking to her?” Yuyan asked stopping herself from crying.  
“of course, I don’t have to talk to her for long” Yuxin said trying to look at Yuyan face but the younger girl is hiding her face

As the two are walking, Yuyan and Yuxin saw their old classmate and almost all of them are the once she know Yuxin had a crush on or the girls have a crush on Yuxin. 

When they are near Yuxin house suddenly Yuyan remember the past,  
“OMG” Yuyan shockingly said and stop walking  
“what? What happen Yanyan? Did you forgot to buy something?” Yuxin asked  
“you! You! You! Omg why did this happen, I already said I’d stop, why did I forgot that, omg!omg!omg!”  
“what? What are you talking about Yanyan?”  
“Dai Yanni, Ge Gia, Anne Hu, Ma Shujun, Aria Jin, then your first love Shanshan and other girls in class b, omg, omg”  
“what? When did Shanshan become my first love?”  
“shut up” Yuyan said glaring at Yuxin  
*this is why I don’t walk with Yuxin in school, why did you have to forget about it, you fool Yuyan, you will be hurt, you already told yourself to stop falling to Yuxin more, it hurt the first time and it will hurt more this time* Yuyan thought scolding herself

Yuyan remember being jealous everytime Yuxin spent some time with other girl, she will always whine to her mother about it when she’s finally home but the last straw is when Yuxin asked Shanshan to be her partner in their school project, she was mad at Yuxin because they promise that they will always be partner when they have group project, she even rejected Daimeng asking her to be her partner.

Yuxin pout when she saw Yuyan is glaring at her.  
*dagum….dagum..dagum* Yuyan heart beat faster seeing Yuxin pout she quickly squeeze Yuxin cheek and said “stop pouting it not helping at all” Yuyan again walk back and forth talking to herself 

Seeing that the younger girl is ignoring her, she move towards Yuyan and stop her from walking.  
“Yanyan, what are you talking about, why you are saying our old classmate name and Shanshan my first love when did that happen”  
Being emotional and remembering everything Yuyan could not stop herself from crying.  
“Yanyan” Yuxin said and quickly hugging the younger girl.  
Not thinking anymore Yuyan said “how can your first love be Shanshan when you are my first”  
“WHAT!” Yuxin shockingly said, she push Yuyan a little to see her face.  
“Yanyan, where did you get that idea?” seeing that the younger girl will never answer her she lean in and kiss the Yuyan in the lips.  
*kiss me back, kiss me back* Yuxin thought while kissing Yuyan and her heart is beating faster. She can feel that the younger girl is shock by the sudden kiss  
Yuyan was shock by the sudden kiss, she didn’t know what to do but when she feel that the older girl stop kissing her and was about to full back, she lifted her hand to put in the back of Yuxin head and started kissing the older girl. 

*dagum…dagum…dagum* both girl heart at beating fast.

*I’m finally kissing her* Yuxin and Yuyan thought at the same time.

Regretful they have to stop kissing because they needed air to breath.   
Panting Yuxin said “we need to talk Yanyan”  
Yuyan can only nod, she was embarrassed at what she did earlier.

Yuxin hold Yuyan hand and they walk towards Yuxin’s room. When they finally arrive at the room. Yuxin lock the door while not letting go of Yuyan’s hand. 

When the two finally sat in Yuxin bed, Yuxin again kiss Yuyan on the lips, the younger girl kiss back but immediately push Yuxin away. Yuxin pout yet again.  
Yuyan close her eyes, stopping herself from screaming how cute the older girl.  
“you said we need to talk Xin”  
“it’s just, it’s not a dream. I finally get to kiss you” Yuxin said looking at Yuyan, the younger girl blush hearing what Yuxin said.  
“we need to talk, about us Xin, we need to be serious”  
“but I am serious, I finally get to kiss you” Yuxin said, she lean in but Yuyan stop the older girl form kissing her.  
“XIN!”  
“ok, ok talk” Yuxin said and pout, she is just excited, she never dream that this will happen. Earlier she was crying but now she can kiss the girl the reason why she is crying.

The two talk, Yuyan wanted to bang her head in the wall after hearing what Yuxin past, her heart hurt, knowing for years, she was hurting the older girl about the liking cute girl she was relief that Yuxin accept her stupid explanation, Yuxin accepted that Yuyan had to do what she have to do, say what she had to say. 

Yuyan cry knowing she hurt Yuxin unknowingly but she promised herself that she will love the girl for the rest of her life. The two hug each other while talking about everything, their feeling about each other and how they will live from now on.

“my mom will be happy when she find out we are dating”  
“are we dating? When did that happen” yuxin jokingly said.  
Yuyan playfully slap the older girl shoulder “be my girlfiend xin”  
“gladly” Yuxin said she lean in and kiss Yuyan again. *omg I can kiss her whenever I want now* Yuxin thought while kissing the younger girl

Outside Yuxin bedroom.  
“I want my first grandchild to be a girl, so we can play dress up” Mrs Yu said  
“jiejie, the two are too young, stop thinking about grandchildren”  
But Mrs Yu ignore what Mrs Liu said. She just said “meimei, we need to celebrate”   
Mrs Yu just drag Mrs Liu outside the house, Mrs Liu can only shake her head.

skipskipskip 

100 days have passed since Yuyan and Yuxin started dating  
They have school tomorrow, so the couple just agree to celebrate their 100 days in their dorm.  
The two agree that Yuyan will cook while Yuxin will buy a cake

Earlier that day  
Yuxin asked Keran and Linfan to accompany her to buy a cake.  
“I still can believe you are dating Yuyan, Liu laoshi” linfan said  
Keran just roll her eyes, its been month and Linfan still afraid of Yuyan.  
“Linfan I told you Yanyan is not bad”  
“but she look like a lion”  
Keran and Yuxin just chuckle, the two compare Yuyan and Linfan, Yuyan is a lion and Linfan is like a cat.  
“why did we have to be here Yuxin? You can buy cake on your own” Keran said  
“yeah! We don’t have to accompany you to buy cake or maybe you what some advice about something” Linfan said playfully but she saw Yuxin blush and lower her hear she knew what the girl really need them for.  
“what? What are you..” Keran didn’t finish her sentence when she saw a blushing Yuxin.  
“OMG”  
“the day has come to be a laoshi to liu laoshi” Linfan said   
“really Yuxin, you two!? But it’s been 100 days”  
“I kinda don’t know what to do” Yuxin said embarrassingly   
Linfan who is expert in dating girl gave Yuxin advice how to have sex. 

Meanwhile in Yuyan and Yuxin dorm room, Yuyan is busy googling how to have sex with a girl.

Skipskipskip

Dinner time when they agree to celebrate their 100 days anniversary while eating. The two are nervous, thinking of what to do next.

*Linfan said I need to set up the atmosphere* Yuxin thought  
*should I just kiss her and remove her clothes, omg that rape” Yuyan thought   
Both of them sighed at the same time. Hearing the sigh Yuxin and Yuyan look at each other.  
“omg just come over here and let just do it”  
“YUYAN!”  
“what? Were both nervous and you know we fucking want this”  
“you’re not even romantic at all”  
“Whatever im done being nervous” Yuyan said   
Yuyan grab Yuxin collar and guide her towards their bed.  
“You’re not romantic at all Yanyan” Yuxin said and pout.  
“You are so Cute Xin” Yuyan said and kiss Yuxin.  
Yuyan stop kissing Yuxin and said “happy 100 days Xin, I love you”  
“happy 100 days Yanyan, I love you too”  
The two spend the night in one bed and make love all night long.


End file.
